Exhibition design refers to visual arts of all exhibitions and displays, including indoor and outdoor environmental planning and beautification design for commercial sales space and service space such as shopping malls, hotels, supermarkets and so on. Digital exhibition hall design focuses on 3D images so that the information is more visual and easier to understand while more information can be shown. Such digital exhibition hall design enriches ways of expressions of exhibition halls and therefore the exhibition halls can bring about profound experience. The hypermedia technology employed in the exhibition hall design has been widely applied in exhibition projects for real estate marketing, government planning, cultural activities, business achievements and so on.
However, at present, as for exhibition halls, the design of lighting systems is a key to the design of exhibition halls and an effective lighting system can better promote the exhibition of exhibition halls. However, at present, there lacks an effective exhibition hall lighting system which can not only illuminate an exhibition hall intelligently, but also guard against theft to some degree.